User blog:Wario1226/Crow Chuckin' SupportSticks
Hello everyone! I bought Fiddlesticks recently and had some good games with him as a jungle and a mixed bag of games as him being a suppport. I havent tried mid, but i already know that he would be amazing there. What i want to talk about is the support play style and how to flow as a scarecrow down below. i have decided with fiddle being very squishy early game and the low cd of fear, heal-flash is better than exhaust-flash. For skill distribution; i take my first point in crow, second in fear, and third in drain. max fear first, crow second, and drain last, with ult at whenever possible, of course. The thought behind it is that his large lock-on attacks (mostly crow) are good for poking through minions and getting bits of damage across during farming phases. his fear is to be used as a sort of stun and maxing it first gives a massive amount of fear time with little danger to you when landing it. crows silence also helps in trades, although the crows silence is more to prevent farm. The drain is for ending trades, sapping health from minions if youre low after a trade, or killing a tower diving jungler (happened to me twice, they fall for it easily). The ult is better late game, but will help in trades if the channel time is worth waiting through. For items, i like to start: biscut, ex ward, fairy charm, rejuv bead, and 2 wards. no pots is risky, but if you play safe it should be fine. depending on adc or support, i may switch the bead with pots. i do this with all my supports, and getting a phil ffaster seems to help me signifcantly. after the philo and boots are gotten, with constant wards and pots, i try to get a hextech revolver.Try to get a sightstone asap, and then a crystal sceptre and rod of ages, because fiddle is very squishy for a support, and the slow from ralyias is great on crows and your ult. then zyhonias is a good last big item as a support ap-heavy champ. Philo should be kept as long as possibe for the maximum out of its money passive, and turned into a shurelya's after the hourglass. Cons i've run into a lot: Too squishy, gets melted really fast if cc'ed once by the enemy support, crows accidentlly take farm, pointless ult early-mid game, called out as a troll. In the end, i find the whole supportsticks idea very fun in game. i have had quite a few bad games, but i feel if i just keep trying, learn from mistakes, and adjust my game based on other factoors, it should eventually work out somehow. this blog was written for constructive critism and feedback: so if you got any suggestions on how to improve this style please feel free to let your whole thought process loose and id love to read and apply it to this. i want to get better, so help me help you help me. Thanks :D Category:Blog posts